


Fight?

by osamuus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, SemiShira Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osamuus/pseuds/osamuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi is so Done™ with today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> Semishira week day one: **firsts** /games  
> Not beta-ed.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Semi yelled from the bathroom in their shared dorm room. “Shirabu you gotta be kidding me right now, I told you _five times_ to put the goddamn toilet seat down!” He was furious, normally he would do it for his roommate and scold him after but today was just a _little_ different than usual. Semi’s day had been absolutely terrible after the ninth time coach had yelled at him during their usual morning practice, he had forgotten that they had an important math exam today and so he had not learned at all. But that wasn’t everything. During his break he managed to spill coffee all over his clothes, earning him a _‘Nice kill, Eita-kun!’_ from his supposed best friend. He had barely managed to run towards his room, change his clothes before running back just not making it in time for class. To say he was exhausted would be a complete understatement.So here he was, exhausted from a long day and about to flop on his bed to pass out and be done but of course, something else had to go wrong.

  
From all the way on the couch, Shirabu raised a single blond eyebrow at the screaming coming from his roommate. _The hell was his problem now._ “What are you making such a huge deal about.” This, however, seemed to be the wrong answer as he heard Semi stomping his way to the living room. “What am I making such a huge deal about?! I’ve told you five times, you hear me? Five times that you need to put the toilet seat **down**!”

  
Shirabu rolled his eyes and sighed. “I forgot, calm the heck down Semi _-san_.” At this, Semi had to count to ten to not completely flip out against his kohai and made his way to his bed where he was finally able to lay down and groan into the pillow.  
For a moment, they both sat there in silence till Shirabu slowly switched from his place on the couch to the others bed. “Long day?” he whispered out, a _rare_ twinge of concern hearable in his voice. Semi sighed before turning his head towards the voice. “..Yeah,” he answered after a minute of silence. Shirabu nodded and pulled up the blankets over the obviously tired body and stood back up. “Nap.” Was the only thing he said as he made his way towards the bathroom where he finally, for the first time in his life, put the toilet seat down.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Does this even count as a fight? Well now it does.~~  
>  Oh damn this is short and a little rushed, but still the longest I've written in a l o n g while.  
> Also somewhere in the world it's still June 20th so technically I'm not too late. ~  
> A big thank you to Grace for supplying me with 'Semi and shirabu probably fight about leaving the damn toilet seat up'.  
>  ~~Also what are summary's~~


End file.
